


A marvellous awakening

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crushes, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Futaba is crushing hard for her teammate and Papa Sojiro happens to notice and guesses who the person is... But he prefers that Futaba herself tells him about the issue.Or Papa Sojiro let's Futaba have a sleepover with her crush.





	A marvellous awakening

Futaba groaned softly, moving herself slightly and turned around as she got closer to the body that was behind her with their arms embracing her waist. She inhaled deeply and drowned into a delightful fragrance of lavender and narcissus. That mesmerizing scent could only belong to one person, and it was no other than Haru Okumura. She smiled and pressed her forehead against the other girl's chest, hoping that the peaceful moment would not end then and there. She felt a gently hand patting her head slowly and she clinged to Haru, yearning for some more touch and love. 

“Good morning, Futaba-chan.” Her voice... It was so hypnotizing, so appealing, so calming that she wouldn't mind listening to Haru speaking for hours and hours, in fact, she would love to. 

“Mornin'...” She mumbled sleepily, earning some giggles from Haru. If her voice was amazing, then her laugh must be Heaven. Futaba was convinced about it and no one would ever be able to change her opinion.

“Slept well? ” Haru asked with a loving and caring voice that made Futaba's smile grow even wider. Why did she have to be so perfect? Such an angel?

“Mhmm... Thank you. What about you?” Futaba asked back as she separated slightly from the older girl. She looked at her and blushed deeply as she verified taht Haru was still beautiful, or maybe even more since she that was Haru's natural beauty, when she had just woken up, and that her hair looked even more fluffier.

“Yes, thank you. I certainly enjoyed hugging you and sharing such an intimate and lovely moment with you until we both fell asleep.” She replied, and Futaba knew that Haru wanted to say something else, but chose to remain silent. The younger girl did not like that. She loved Haru's voice, and since the moment she learned about the problems she had, she silently swore that she would make Haru feel as happy as she could.

“Don't hold anything back.” She stated as she nuzzled Haru's neck at the same time she caressed her back slowly and softly. Haru smiled, and what a beautiful smile it was, and Futaba blushed furiously.

“You made me quite happy when you accepted my proposals... And I've never felt as secure as I've had since I my married with Sogimura was established.” Haru pressed her head slightly against Futaba's pillow, looking away from the other's eyes as she blushed deeply, so deeply that it was almost the refelction of the one that Futaba had.

* * *

_“So... Let's be blunt here... Do you like someone?” Sojiro asked as he left the plate filled with curry on Futaba's side of the table. He raised his eyebrows when he saw that Futaba flinched ever so slightly on her seat. “ I've seen that you look nervous when you are with your group of friends, but not the type of nervous you used to be before you met them, you tend to blush and stammer here and then...”_

_“S-Sojiro! That is not your business.” She quietly said as she crossed her arms over her chest. He looked at her with a sly grin and she groaned louldy. “Ughh... Fine, fine, yes I do!” She admitted after some minutes of an awkward silence. Sojiro laughed and stopped eating._

_“Thought as much.” He said as he nodded, looking fondly at his daughter. “Can I know who the lucky person is?”  He whispered as his expression grew slightly more serious. Futaba looked at the curry and started eating quickly, most probably to gain some confidence in the process, making Sojiro laugh a bit. She finished her dinner one or two minutes later, and sighed deeply once she had cleaned any remains of food that could be on her face._

_“Haru.” She murmured. Sojiro opened his eyes widely and gulped. He wasn't expecting that the confession would be so... Easily said. He was certainly okay with his daughter being in love with a girl, damn, even Akira was gay! “Sojiroooo, say somethin'...” She said, fear written on her face. It seemed that he had stayed way too long silent._

_“And why don't you invite Okumura-san over this night? Maybe then you can... Give her some hints and see if she reciprocates?” He said as he moved his hands for emphasis. Futaba opened her eyes and mouth widely, before standing up and running towards Sojiro to hug him._

_“Thanks, Dad!” She whispered. Sojiro silently gasped and patted Futaba's head._

* * *

“By the by... I am keeping that drawing, Futaba-chan...” Haru slyly said, but sweetly nonetheless, and Futaba pouted in pure embarrasement.

“I was hoping you would have forgotten about that...” She whispered, looking at her desk and seeing the piece of paper that was over there. She sighed and shook her head. How on Eath could she say 'no' to the cute her that was holding her so gently, that had hugged her, spooned her, all the night so lovingly, the girl that was looking at her so fondly. 

“Come on, Futaba-chan... Please? I like it quite a lot... And I would love to have it...” Futaba thought that she could die right there, being hugged by Haru, just because she was overwhelmed by the extreme cuteness that Haru had radiated.

“It's yours... But I wanna stay here longer.” She quietly admitted as she nuzzled again Haru's neck softly, only to be caressed in exchange. 

If someone had told Futaba some months ago that she would find true and devoted friends that would save her from the fog that clouded most of her reason, she would have laughed until she passed out from the laughter. But if she had been told that she was going to be loved by another person that wasn't Sojiro, a person that was about her age, a person who was as pure as a new born baby yet powerful and fearful as an assassin, she would have thought that the one telling her so had lost their damned mind. Haru, the strong girl known as Noir within her group, loved her even with all her flaws. Haru, that girl who had just escaped from her stupid ex-fiancé. Haru, the cheerful and sweet girl that was smooth in every single way. She loved her. And Futaba loved her back.

“Do not worry... I wasn't thinking about leaving you or this bed for now...” She whispered and kissed Futaba's forehead tenderly.

* * *

 

_Futaba was way too focused on drawing something as she had her headphones with loud music on that she didn't notice when her bedroom door was opened. Sojiro touched softly Haru's shoulder, and the girl looked at him with a scared expression as if she was asking if everything was going to end up nicely._

_“It'll be okay. I am sure about that.” He whispered with his typical smile that made the Phantoms think about him as a second father. “You have some leftovers on the fridge... Tonight I will meet some old classmates again and will stay over at one of their houses, so... Have a nice night. And behave.” Sojiro smiled, knowing that his last words were unnecesary since he was speaking with a very well-behaved girl that wouldn't take advantage of a situation like that, but he said it just to tease the girl and lighten up the tension._

_“Yes, Sakura-san.” She said as she nodded and bowed slightly. Sojiro laughed softly and left the house shortly after._

_Haru inhaled deeply and entered the bedroom, going unnoticed. She walked slowly and as subtly as she could so that she could surprise her friend. Haru reached the chair, and before she placed her hands on the younger girl's back, she watched over her shoulder and saw what she was so focused on._

__

 

_“Wow...” She whispered slowly and Futaba flinched noticebly, then grabbed some things and placed them over the drawing and stood up._

_“Haru! Hey! Didn't notice you there...” Futaba mumbled nervously as she placed correctly the headphones that had flown from their place when she stood up so suddenly._

_“There's no need for you to be so nervous... I think that the drawing is cute.” Haru said as she scratched softly her nape, trying hard not to blush._

* * *

 

“I love you, Haru... I really do.” Futaba said slowly, clossing her eyes as she pressed her face a bit against Haru's neck and inhaling slightly heavily, sleep taking over her once again. _  
_

“I love you too, Futaba-chan... And I'm happy that you accepted to be my girlfriend... You've made me the happiest girl in Japan.” Haru murmured groggily, lips against Futaba's head, as she patted Futaba's nape so she would get asleep with a nice feeling.

“Of course I accepetd... I'd be crazy if I hadn't accepted such an amazing girl... ” Futaba whispered, just to start snoring shortly after. Haru giggled softly and quickly followed Futaba's steps.


End file.
